Father and Son
by me4mattperry4eva
Summary: CHAPTER THREE NOW UP! HOORAY!
1. Default Chapter

Father and Son

  
My first friends fanfic. C&M and R&R. Please r&r, and be nice!

  
A man got out the cab, and looked round. New York City. He'd been so many times, when he was younger. It hadn't changed. He thanked the driver, paid him, and walked along, pulling a wheely-suitcase behind him. It was going to be a long day.

  
'Claustrophobia?'   
'No. I am not scared of Father Christmas.'   
Chandler sighed. 'Phoebe, claustrophobia means you don't like being in small, shut up places. Say, if you were locked in my appartment for a night.'   
Phoebe nodded. 'Yes, that's what I have. I don't like your appartment.'   
'Charming!' said Chandler. He walked over to his dark-haired fianceé, who was in the kitchen, and gave her a kiss. 'Right, I have to go,' said Chandler. 'See you all later.'   
Monica waved, and then went and sat next to Phoebe, who was doing a crossword puzzle. 'A fear of insects,' read Phoebe. She was silent for a minute, then gasped. 'Antphobia! No, that doesn't fit.'   
Monica shrugged. 'For once, I'm stumped,' she said. 'Do you want to get some coffee?'   
'What about Siobhan?' asked Phoebe.   
Monica went into her room and brought out a little two year old child, who was giggling. 'Where's Daddy?' she asked.   
'At work,' said Monica. 'You were asleep when he went.'   
The little girl moaned. 'Can we go sopping?' she asked brightly.   
Phoebe laughed. 'Shopping, not sopping,' she said. 'If you want. But first we're going to get a little drink downstairs, 'k?'   
''K,' said Siobhan, copying Phoebe.   
She toddled into her room to get her shoes. Monica sat down. Phoebe put her arm round her. 'Mon, when's Chandler moving in?' she asked.   
'Tomorrow,' said Monica. 'God, I was thinking the other day: if I hadn't got pregnant in London, would he have stayed with me?'   
'Monica, that's a horrible thing to think!' said Phoebe. 'He loves you, and you know it. He didn't have to proprose to you, and you know how scared of commitment he was. He would only proprose if he was sure he was only going to do it once.'   
Monica smiled. 'You really think that?' she asked.   
'He proprosed so romantically!' exclaimed Phoebe. 'I'm surprised he hasn't already moved in with you. Couples should, you know.'   
'We didn't want to make it hard on Sivvy,' said Monica, using Siobhan's nickname. "Sivvy" came out her room, wearing her shoes on the wrong feet, and falling over because of it. Monica laughed, and picked her up as she started to cry.   
Rachel came bursting in, the happiest grin on her face. 'Guess what?' she said. 'Ross and I are going to Australia!'   
Monica gave Rachel a hug. 'Wow,' she said. 'Why?'   
'He asked me if I wanted to, to celebrate us being together for a year.'   
'Wow, a whole year,' said Monica.   
'Mon, when you'd been with Chandler for a year, you went to Las Vegas,' she said. 'Give Chandler a break. He's saving up for your wedding-Sivvy! Give Aunty Rachel a kiss!'   
Siobhan gave Rachel a hug, but didn't kiss her, as she got embarrassed. 'When you get maweed, I gonna 'av a white 'ress!' she said. 'Jus' like mommy.'   
'Really?' asked Rachel. 'Are we going to the coffee house then?'   
Monica nodded, and picked Siobhan up. She opened the door, carrying Siobhan, and the "man" was standing there, obviously about to knock on the door.   
'Hello,' said Monica, wondering where she'd seen this man before.   
'Hello. Do you know where Chandler Bing is? I've knocked on his door, and a dark haired man said he lived here.' The man smiled at Siobhan. 'So?'   
'Well, I'm Chandler's fianceé, Monica Geller,' said Monica.   
The man smiled weakly. 'And I'm guessing this is your daughter?' he asked. 'What's her name?'   
'Siobhan,' said Monica warily. 'Who are you? Who shall I tell called?'   
'An old man,' he said. 'Tell him I'll be in Central Perk at 8 tonight.'   
He smiled at Rachel and walked off. Monica glanced after him, then her mouth dropped open. 'Rachel!' she exclaimed. 'That's Chandler's Dad!'

  
'What?' asked Chandler, as Monica explained who had called in. 'I'm not going to meet him.'   
'Chandler, you must,' pleaded Monica. 'I want your dad to know who his grandchildren are.'   
'You mean there'll be more?' he asked, as a smile played upon his lips.   
'Who knows?' she asked. They kissed, but pulled away when they heard a giggling. 'Mummy and Daddy are kissin'!' said Siobhan.   
'And you should be asleep,' said Chandler, picking up his daughter and giving her a kiss. 'It's nearly 8.'   
'I want a story!' she said. Monica glanced at Chandler. 'Well, I'm going to read the story tonight,' said Monica, taking Siobhan from Chandler, and taking her into her room. 'And it's going to be all about...'   
Chandler listened for a few minutes, then got his coat. He shut the front door softly and went downstairs.

  
'But sir, we don't sell alcohol.' A desperate Gunther tried to explain to the man.   
Chandler gasped. It was definitely his dad. 'Dad,' he whispered. 'Dad.'

  
_It's not time to make a change   
Just sit down and take it slowly   
You're still young, that's your fault,   
There's so much you have to go through._

  
Chandler woke up from his amazement, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Hi dad,' he said.   
Chandler's dad looked like any other man (ie. Not a woman) but Chandler knew that his dad was still...well, gay. 'Hi son,' he said. Chandler just stared at him. Then he saw it. There had been something different and he knew it.   
On his dad's finger was a large, albeit, womans wedding ring. Chandler sat down. 'You got married?' he asked.   
'That's what I wanted to tell you,' said his dad. 'I didn't marry the house boy, don't worry. His name's Richard.'   
'Richard?' asked Chandler. 'Richard who?'   
'Burke.'   
Chandler tried not to burst out laughing, so he pulled a face, which made him look like he was killing himself, and looked at his dad. 'Richard...Burke,' he said.   
'Why? What's so funny?' asked his dad.   
'Nothing. So, what do you want?' asked Chandler. 'If you want to be happy families again I can't arrange that.'   
'All I'm asking for is to see my, obviously, grandaughter. Siobhan, is it?' he asked. Chandler nodded. 'She's often asked about her "daddy's dad,'" he admitted.   
'Well, why don't you tell her?' he asked. 'I have to go now. But I will come back.'   
Chandler nodded again.

  
_I was once like you are now,   
And I know that it's not easy,   
To become, when you've found,   
Something going on,   
Take your time, think alot,   
Think of everything you've got,   
For you will still be here tomorrow,   
But your dreams may not._

  
Chandler sighed as he paused on the landing. He opened his door, and saw Monica making hot chocolate. 'So, how did it go?' she asked.   
'He can't see my daughter,' he exclaimed. 'I won't have it!'

  
_How can I try to explain,   
When I do he turns away,   
Yeah it's always been the same,   
Same old story.   
From the moment i could talk,   
I was old enough to listen,   
Now ther's a way, and I know,   
That I have to go away,   
I know I have to go._

  
Chandler went in and kissed Siobhan goodnight. Her hair was spread across her pillow, and she started whispering in her sleep. Chandler listened carefully.   
'Daddy...mommy...grandma...grandpa...grandma...'   
She stopped. She'd named everyone in her family. Everyone she knew. And she'd only said grandpa once...and that was Jack. Chandler held her hand as she slept.   
'You won't see him,' he wept. 'I won't let him hurt you.'

  
What did Chandler mean by the last sentence? Watch out for the next chapter. 


	2. The baby

Chapter Two.

  
'Chandler, are you at work yet?' asked Monica.   
Chandler looked at himself. 'Yes. At the moment I am talking to my boss about the weather,' he said sarcastically.   
'Good, because I need you to go to Central Perk-someone wants to meet you,' she said.   
'Who?' he asked, reading the paper.   
'Your dad.'   
Chandler dropped the paper, and he went white. 'Monica, that man is not seeing my daughter ever again. Not now, not ever!'   
Monica looked hurt. 'But I want my daughter to know her family,' she said. 'I can't believe this. Why can't he see her?'   
Chandler sighed, kissed Monica, and left for work. She looked after the closed door, and groaned. She wished Chandler would talk to her.

  
'Then the dinosaurs from the blah di blah di blah....'   
That was all Rachel heard. She switched off after the word "dinosaurs" and just smiled sweetly, thinking about Australia. Ross, sensing his girlfriend was bored, gave her a hug. 'Do you want to go shopping for holiday clothes?' he asked.   
'Yeah!' said Rachel. 'Where?'   
'I don't know. You know all the names,' he admitted. 'How about we go to Central Perk and get a coffee, then you can decide where we're going.'   
'How much can I spend?' she asked.   
'I don't mind. It's your money you're spending,' he said, and ran off as Rachel tried to hit him.

  
'Phoebe's missing,' said Joey, rushing into Monica's room. 'I can't find her anywhere.'   
'What about her apartment?' Monica asked.   
'She hasn't been there for days. She was meant to be landing in New York after going to visit a cousin in Las Vegas.'   
'Oh yes,' said Monica, remembering.   
'But either I missed her plane, or she didn't land,' said Joey, getting worried. 'I can't find her, Mon.'   
'She's probably gone to see Frank,' said Monica, though she was taking off her apron and getting Siobhan, who was asleep. 'I'll ring Alice, and you search New York Joe, ok?'   
'How?' he asked, as he didn't have a car.   
'Take my porsche. I'll search the local area on foot,' she said, groaning inside. She had too much to worry about. Chandler's dad, Phoebe...and something else.

  
'Here's the American News for today, from Jake Michaels.'   
(AN: I don't know how the American news works, sorry.)   
'Flight 662 to New York from Las Vegas was this morning reported missing. Ambulance helicopters are searching to find it. It may have been hijacked, yet the pilot was definately on board.'   
Joey saw the news in the sandwich bar and his heart skipped a beat. He rang Monica's mobile. 'Hello?' she asked.   
'Monica, what was the number of Phoebe's flight?' he asked, trembling.   
'6...6...'   
Joey nearly screamed. 'What's the last number?' he asked.   
'Umm...wait Joe. Siobhan, give me that paper. Sorry Joey, it's 665.'   
'Oh, thank god,' he said, and breathd a sigh of relief.   
'You ok Joe?' asked Monica. 'I've got some good news. Phoebe is at her mum's sisters house.'   
Joey was slightly embarrassed. 'You could have told me!' he exclaimed. 'Why's she there?'   
'Something about having her nail pierced...I don't know. Sorry,' she said, stifling a giggle. 'Speak to you later.'

  
'Chandler?' called Rachel, coming into Monica's apartment. 'Where are you?'   
'In here,' said a mournful voice. 'In the bathroom.'   
'Are you decent?' she asked. Chandler nodded, then realised she couldn't see him. 'Yeah,' he called. 'Come in, anyway. I have to show you something.'   
Rachel paused. 'That...kinda freaks me out,' she said, laughing.   
'What is it?' she asked, coming in. She saw Chandler sitting on the ledge of the bath, holding something. 'What are you looking at?'   
Chandler held it up. It was a positive pregnancy test.

  
Monica held Siobhan up so she could see Central Perk over the balcony. She was worried. She couldn't find Chandler anywhere, or Rachel. Siobhan was quite happy looking at all the pretty lights, and wasn't even worried about her Dad. Monica gave her a hug, and brought her back in.   
Joey was sitting watching the football. Monica gave Siobhan to Joey, who sat on his lap and hit him on the head. Joey woke up from his football daze and started tickling her, and she started giggling.   
'Joe,' she said from the kitchen. 'Where's Chandler?'   
'Out,' he said sourly.   
'Joe, what have I done?' she asked, sitting down with him.   
'You made me embarrass myself and get real worried when I thought Phoebs' plane had crashed,' he said, smiling at Siobhan.   
'I'm sorry, ok? I have a lot on my mind.'   
She went out into the hall, and sat down on the floor. She started to cry when she was conscious of someone standing above her. She looked up and saw Chandler's Dad.

  
'So, that's why?' she asked, handing him some coffee.   
'Yes. I used to get drunk. That's why he doesn't want me to know Sivvy. I admit I was an awful father, and I drunk a lot. He should be cross with me.'   
'I think he should,' she said crossly, but smiled at him. 'At least you admitted it though.'   
The door opened, and Chandler walked in, a smile on his face. 'Hi dad,' he said, and at that moment Monica realised that Chandler had not only forgiven his dad, but had asked him to come on purpose.   
'Chandler,' she said, standing up. 'Where have you been?!' 'Nowhere,' he said, walking towards her. 'Well, wherever I am, I'm somewhere, I guess. It's a silly phrase to...never mind,' he said, seeing the humorous look on Monica's face. He kissed her, and took her over to the sofa.   
'Mon,' he said, holding her hand. 'I've got something to ask you.'   
'What?' she asked. 'You've already proprosed to me.'   
Chandler nodded. 'I know,' he said. 'But will you please marry me in two weeks?'   
'What?' she asked, amazed. 'I didn't think you wanted to get married yet!'   
'Monica, I want to marry you, really,' he said. 'Will you?'   
She smiled, and nodded. 'Yes.'

  
Monica let herself into the bathroom. She had had slightly too much to drink, and was worried. She checked that she wasn't too tipsy, and heard the door open behind her. 'Mon, tell me the truth,' he said. 'You're pregnant, aren't you?'   
Monica turned round, and nodded. She sniffed. 'And I may have harmed it,' she said. 'You gave me too much to drink.'   
He smiled. 'No I didn't,' he said. 'I gave you fruit juice, not fruity wine.'   
'Oh, thank god,' she said, giving him a hug. 'I will definately marry you.'

  
Outside, Chandler's dad smiled sadly. His "husband" wasn't with him. And he never would be again. He said goodbye to Rachel, who wasn't absolutely sure who he was, and left. Chandler came out, looking for him. 'Rache, where's my dad?' he asked.   
'I think he left,' she said. 'A couple of minutes ago.'   
'No!' cried Chandler. 'I have to find him. I have to tell him.'   
'Tell him what?' asked Monica, behind him. 'What do you have to tell him?'   
Chandler turned round. 'I know where his "husband" is,' he said. 'And he's not dead.'   
Monica stared at Rachel, who shrugged her shoulders. 'What?' she asked.

  
I know it sounds confusing, but it will all be sorted out soon. Look out for chapter 3! 


	3. The third and last chapter thank god...

CHAPTER THREE! IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

**_  
Hi guys! Me4MattPerry4Eva is back, and shes annoyed. Because she completely forgot to finish this story before her computer crashed for five months. Anyway, I'm here. And I'm going to finish this, once and for all! But maybe not in this chapter. Hoorah! See ya later._**

Chapter Three-The Last?????

  
"Chandler, explain before I hit you," said Monica, who was really confused (who wouldn't be? It's a confusing plot.) "What are you talking about? Your dad's "husband isn't dead? What do you mean, for gods sake?"

  
"Look, I know it sounds strange," he said quickly, thinking fast. "But I have to go-speedily. Can I borrow your Porsche?"

  
"Sure," said Monica, still dazed. Rachel looked confused aswell, and they both went to get a coffee after Chandler had dashed out with Monica's car keys. Gunther was annoyed that Chandler hadn't bought anything. "This is not a chat room, you know," he said to Monica.

  
"Know what? They should have a chat room called that. Central Perk-good, isn't it?" asked Rachel.

  
Monica smiled, in spite of her confused brain. She did not know that Chandler's dad was "married" to her ex, Richard, and she didn't understand why Chandler was making such a big deal out of it. "I'm going back to Siobhan. Joey's looking after her, and I'm scared," she said.

  
"Of what?" asked Rachel, surprised. "Do you want me to drink your coffee?"

  
"I'm scared that Joey will make her addicted to sandwiches-she'll become as fat as I was. And yes, if you would. See you later," she said.

  
"Yeah-bye," said Rachel. Gunther came and sat by her. She wasn't in a good mood anyway-Ross hadn't realised that she had, finally, fallen in love with him, and wanted to make a commitment. "Bad day?" asked Gunther, waiting for the coffee's to be done.

  
"Have you ever had one of those days, when someone just doesn't realise that you're crazy about them?" she asked.

  
"I'll go get the coffee's," said Gunther, scuttling off quickly. Rachel shook her head. "Strange man," she said to herself. "The kind that have weird obsessions about toilet rolls. What is the point of taking them from hotel rooms? I wouldn't be talking to myself now, would I?"

*************************************************************************************************

  
Chandler had been driving for fifteen minutes when he finally saw his dad, walking along towards the station. "Dad!" he shouted out of the window. "Dad! Come here now!"

  
He looked up and saw his son running towards him. Chandler suddenly got that line from "Father and Son" in his head:

  
_How can I try to explain?_

  
When I do, he turns away,

  
Yeah and it's always been the same,

  
Same old story.

  
"Dad, dad-Richard isn't dead," he said breathlessly. "Look-"

  
He held up an article form a newspaper. The headline was: **EYE DOCTOR FINDS CURE FOR BLINDNESS-AND FLEES COUNTRY.**

  
"Don't you see, Dad?" he asked, as his dad skimmed the article. "He had to leave the country. He couldn't stay-he was being swamped. People thought he was the next Jesus. He's had to change his name, and everything. No one, not even his family, knows where he really is."

  
The old man's face broke into a smile, and Chandler laughed. "I'm happy to see you smile. But, unfortunately, you'll probably never have contact with him again."

  
"Chandler-he's alive. That's all that matters to me, right now," he said, hugging his son.

  
"So-will you come and live in New York Near us? Stay with us for a few nights, if need be," he said, hopefully.

  
"I would be honoured. Thank you son. That would be fantastic," he said.

*********************************************************************************************

  
Everything was perfect. Everyone was just waiting for the contractions, which could happen any time now.

  
"Chandler! Owch! They're starting," growled Monica. "Help!"

  
Chandler folded up the newspaper, and looked at her carefully. "Are you sure? Last time it was a joke, the time before you had a wedgie, and the time before that you needed the little girls room. Are you positively sure?"

  
Monica grabbed him by the collar, and snarled. "I'd chew steel right now, mister. And I could be like those other stupid mothers and tell you not to come near me ever ag...ahhhh! Chandler! It hurts!"

  
Phoebe and Rachel left the room. They hated to see Monica in pain, and they didn't think it was right for them to see this, though they knew it could be ages before she started giving birth.

*********************************************************************************************

  
"What's wrong, doctor?" asked Chandler. He'd rung an ambulance soon after the first contraction. Monica had been in worse agony than before.

  
"It seems, Mr. Bing, that what we presumed was a harmless growth is actually another child. Congratulations, Mrs. Bing-you're going to have twins."

  
"You're going to have to move," said Chandler's dad. "There is no way that you can live in a two-bedroom apartment with three kids. You're moving in with me," he said. By this time, his father had got a really good job in a bank, and had bought a massive house in NY. 

  
"I couldn't do that," said Chandler. "Monica will kill me."

  
"Why?"

  
"She's just had the room decorated," he laughed. "Thanks, dad. That would mean a lot to me."

  
"Stop with the namy pamby stuff. I'm giving birth to twins!" said Monica, obviously delighted in an "in pain" sort of way." "I love you, Chandler."

*********************************************************************************************

  
_Epilogue._

  
Joshua and Kate Bing were two years old. Siobhan (pronounced Shivon, it's used in England) was four, and Chandler and Monica were the happiest people on earth. Rachel and Ross were married, Chandler and Monica were married, Joey and Phoebe were going out, and everything was normal, peaceful and...

  
Monica woke at the sound of a loud banging on the door to her father-in-laws house. She went to answer it. It was Phoebe, obviously ecstatic. "Mon! MON! I'm pregnant!"

  
Monica laughed. "Oh no!" she cried. "Chandler!........"

  
**_THE END_**


End file.
